Don't Let Go
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: "Never leave me. Never leave me. Never leave me." He cries quietly. "P-promise." songfic to the song Tears of an Angel by RyanDan  Fluffy Kaulitz twin moment- Tokio Hotel


_Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie…  
>It can't be true<br>That I'm losing you  
>The sun cannot fall from the sky…<em>

__

Bill sighs as his hand glides across the smooth red paint that covered the walls of his room. His softy honey brown eyes sweep through the perfectly clear window that overlooks the dirty city that was Magdeburg. His pale fingers graze the casement as the dark night swallows the now peacefully sleeping metropolis. His perfectly manicured nails spread gently across the glass and he leans slightly forward wishing he could be free of this stuffy yet capacious room of his.

His steady breath ghosts over the window fogging the once clear glass. The cold wind outside whips fluffy white flakes of pristine white snow through the sky and they stick to the ground outside of the building and ice shards pelts the railing of the balcony just outside his room.

Bill turns and removes his shoes from his feet. He walks towards the bathroom where he frees his face of carefully applied make-up and strips himself of his clothes before stepping into the shower. He quickly turns the water on until it is scorching hot and lets his tense muscles relax as the massaging spray hits his thin shoulders. His eyes slip shut.

As the water turns cold, he steps out of the shower and dries himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking back into his room. He silently slips on a pair of black boxers and a pair of dark grey sweatpants and one of his brother's shirts inhaling the intoxicating scent of his twin.

Slowly he walks over to his queen sized bed and slips under the fluffy black covers. He doesn't bother to flip off the light being too exhausted to get up and do it himself so he merely stays there, his small frame shivering. Even through the thick blankets, the coldness of the empty room bit into his heart.

_Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an aaaaaaa…  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an aaaaaangel…_

Bill can't sleep. Though he is tired, his body rejects the comforting thought of rest and his eyes refuse to close. His shoulders tremble from fatigue and his teeth clatter from the cold and his stomach performs flips. Normally Bill would simply get up and go to his brother for comfort and he would immediately fall asleep in his twin's arms but Tom wasn't here tonight. To had gone home with a groupie or two and hadn't returned since his leave.

He decides that he might be able to get to sleep faster if he surrounds himself with his twin's amazing scent. He carefully stumbles to his feet and walks out of his room across the hall to his brother's. He doesn't bother to turn on the light. Instead he uses his instincts to guide him over the music sheets and guitars lying around the floor. His knees buckle under him as he comes upon the queen sized bed in the middle of the room that is void of life besides the twisted blankets near the foot of the bed.

Bill's face collides with the fluffy pillows that cling desperately to his brother's scent and he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and pretending that this is actually his Tomi that is holding him tightly. His cheek rests against the cool material of one of Tom's cotton shirts and the blankets cover his head blocking out the rest of the world.

Slowly, not fast enough, sleep does come to him and he is drifting into a lonely slumber. His deep honey colored eyes flicker back and forth behind closed lids indicating the deep state of sleep he was in.

_Stop every clock  
>Stars are in shock<br>The river would run to the sea  
>I won't let you fly<br>I won't say goodbye  
>I won't let you slip away from me<em>

**X~*~X**

At midnight Tom returns to his and Bill's shared home in Magdeburg and quietly walks through the halls for fear that Bill was asleep. He doesn't want to deal with a bitchy twin. After taking a very fast shower, Tom walks back to his room and pulls on a pair of boxers and cotton pants.

He pulls back the sheets of his bed and almost has a heart attack at the sight of his little brother curled around Tom's favorite pillow with his nose buried deep into the black shirt he was laying his cheek on and drowning in another of the older brother's shirts.

Tom smiles slightly at the sight. Soon he joins his brother folding his arms around the smaller frame. Beneath him, Bill shivers, and he lets go of the pillow he is holding to cling to his brother instead.

_Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an aaaaaaaa…  
>Tears of an angel<br>Tears of an aaaaaaangel…  
><em>  
>Tom awakes to the sound of his baby brother's quiet whimpering almost as if he is being choked. The older twin instinctively tightens his grip on his brother's waist. Even though he is only half awake his body moves on its own to comfort his brother in any way possible. His hands move to stroke soft raven black hair.<p>

Bill's shoulders shake as a scream tears from his throat and sobs make his small frame quake violently. His fisted hands unclench and his long nails dig into Tom's bare back causing the older twin to gasp quietly.

Tom brings the raven closer to his chest and whispers a quiet, "Shhh… Billa, it's just a dream. Wake up, baby…"

_So hold on  
>Be strong<br>Everyday hope will grow  
>I'm here, don't you fear<em>

Bill's eyes snap open and he lets a wretched sob escape his mouth as he buries his face in Tom's chest. "Never leave me. Never leave me. Never leave me." He cries quietly. "P-promise."

The older twin quiets his twin down by whispering sweet nothings in his ear, before he murmurs, "I promise, baby. I promise I'll never leave." Tom pulls back so that he can see his brother's tearstained face. He kisses his brother's forehead and caresses his cheeks, "Don't cry, sweetie, you're too beautiful to cry. Ich liebe dich." 

_Little one don't let go  
>(Ooohhhhhhhhhh)<br>Don't let go  
>(oooooohhhhhhhhhhh)<br>Don't let go  
>(oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh)<em>

Bill sniffles and curls himself around his brother taking shaky breaths against the older twin's skin. His nails no longer cling to Tom's back; they tangle themselves in his rough dreadlocks. "Ich liebe dich, auch." He whispers back.

Tom knows not to ask about the dream no matter how much his curiosity begs him to. When Bill wants to talk about it, he'll open the conversation and Tom won't have to worry about it. He can wait until then. 

Both boys press themselves as close as possible, once more, before closing their eyes and drifting off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep once more. 

_Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie…  
><em>  
><strong>X~*~X<strong>

**A/N: Ehm… I wish this was a bit better… I tried being descriptive but in my opinion I always fail epically at description of any kind. This was for a project at school: "Don't Let Go". I got a B on it, which I'm not going to get mad or anything… I just kinda think it deserved a bit higher.**

**Reviews are welcome of any kind. If there are any mistakes please tell me!**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


End file.
